Salvation
by nikesilvermoon
Summary: For many years, I have hidden amoung the humans, posing as one of them. I have never been more surpised when my fellow Autobots landed on this planet. Constantly on the run from Decepticons and not knowing what to do with the Autobots, I'm at loss. My name is Broadside, long standing menber of the Autobots, family to Sarah and Anabelle, and my human alias is William Joseph Lennox.
1. Preface

**Hey guys, this is not my own idea. I got this idea from a story called Shadow of the Past by Shade Penn. Broadside doesn't belong to me either. He is in fact one of the Protectobots from G1. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Prologue

Dust and earth got blown into the air as as gigantic metal pod crashed down from the sky. The strange alien pod traveled a few hundred yards before friction finally brought it to a halting stop. As the pod lay smoking, the metal unfurled and in its place stood a giant, metallic-

Okay, wait... I should stop there. I'm not telling this story in order. I mean, I haven't even introduced myself yet (face palm). Hmmm... how should I start this story, properly this time. I guess I should begin with the introductions first.

I'm not sure which came first, my curiosity I hold towards this planet and its species, or the fact that this was a perfect place to take refuge from the war from. When every bot evacuated Cybertron during the final days of the war, I was one of the last to go. My audios could still hear the echo of gunfire, the screams of those who didn't make it to the ships in time. I recall Megatron's orders to exterminate the Autobots, myself struggling to make to one of the emergency ships after not making it to the Ark in time. After that, the vast coldness of space was the only thing that accompanied me for many vorns. I remember the heat against my protoform's shield burning against this planet's atmosphere, after I found it in a remote sector of the Milky Way Galaxy. Finally, I remember marveling at the beauty of this planet and it's species, humans. Their rate of technological advancement, speed of transition of hunter-gatherer to a globalized civilization, is simply astounding. Here, is a species on par with us in intelligence, but outshines us with their persistence, compassion, creativity, and ingenuity.

I have hidden among the humans for quite an amount of their years now, posing as one of them. I have observed how their little world morphed and changed constantly, how their technology advanced at an even more astounding rate than usual in recent years. My name is Broadside, affiliated to the Autobots, proud husband of Sarah, loving father to my adopted creation Annabelle, and my human alias is Army Captain William Joseph Lennox.

This is my story.


	2. Race to the Ark

Chapter 1: Race to the Ark

Gunfire raged around me as I raced in vehicle form towards the Decagon, which used to be the very center of city life in the vibrant capital of Iacon. Once, you could see mechs, femmes, and sparklings of all ages out on the streets, playing, talking, and conducting business. The buildings that lined the burnt out roads I'm traveling out once gleamed in the sun and shined in the moonlight. Laughter and happiness has always been present in Iacon. Every bot thought that Cybertron's capital was the crown jewel of the mighty Cybertronian Empire.

But now, there was nothing but devastation and despair in this once lively city. Corspes and burnt out debris were the only things that littered the streets and highways now. The buildings, once proud architectural symbols of the Cybertronian Empire, has been reduced to abandoned husks deserted to the passage of time. And the only "business" conducted in this city now was the endless battles between Autobots and Decepticons.

A few orns ago, my fellow Autobots and I learned that Megatron has infected the planet with dark energon, poisoning the planet's very core. This came at a heavy price. Optimus Prime was forced to launch the Allspark to keep it from getting infected. Though the planet will recover in time, it will take millions of vorns and during that time, Cybertron will be rendered lifeless. His worst nightmares confirmed, Optimus ordered all available Autobot forces to evacuate the planet as soon as possible. Following them was the majority of the Decepticons and the last of the neutrals. A small number of Autobots, myself included, stayed to defend the planet against the remaining Decepticons and Megatron. Then Optimus commenced the building of the Ark, a huge spaceship, to house all remaining Autobots when they finally leave. Meanwhile, Optimus and four handpicked officers will accompany his to search for the Allspark in the stars.

Which brings me back to the present. After five orns of hard work, the massive spaceship was finally completed. As soon as Optimus received the news, he ordered he ordered all remaining Autobots to immediately report to Iacon and board the ship. He, meanwhile, will be preparing to depart separately with four other Autobots to search for the Allspark.

When my unit and I heard the news, we immediately departed for the Decagon. All things were looking up until the Decepticons showed up. Now I'm racing from the streets to try to draw a squad of Eradicons away from the ship.

Three purple Cybertronian vehicles and one air plane tried not to eat my dust as I sped down the deserted Iaconian highway. Wheels squealed against the metal surface and engines revved, anticipating a fight. I gunned my engines, trying to lose the Con pursuers.

Without warning, another vehicle swerved into view around an alley corner, almost crashing into my chassis. Momentarily frightened, I instantaneously transformed and drew out my plasma gun.

"Identify your name, faction, and rank!" I demanded, slowly raising my deadly weapon.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" A panicked voice came from the green, yellow vehicle that almost collided with me. He also transformed. "Afterburner here, I just took care of some Con's hiding in the alley. They were waiting to ambush us." His servos were raised in a surrendering manner.

I relaxed and subspaced my plasma firearm. Afterburner and I are the warriors of our unit. My unit and I split up from the initial Decepticon attack.

I locked my blue optics with his, putting up a stern expression on my faceplates. "Never scare me like that again, okay?" Afterburner quickly nodded in compliance. But before, I can slap him playfully on the back, like I always did, he pointed behind me, "Remember, Decepticons still chasing us?"

"Oh yeah!" We quickly transformed and sped off. " I totally forgot!"

"What do you say bro, let's kick some Con tailpipe!"

* * *

A few joors later...

"Come on Cons!" I taunted them the best I can. "Is that the best you got?"

"Forget it Broadside, they're probably to slow to even have a chance of catching up to us," a Afterburner beside me yelled teasinly. The vehicle racing beside me suddenly transformed into an Autobot with green armor and yellow highlights. My comrade used the momentum of the transformation to leap high into the air, crushing a Con pursuer as he landed.

I skidded to a stop and transformed also. "Well that took care of the last of them. Nice finishing move!" I grinned at Afterburner. His servo met mine in a high five.

Behind us, I heard several other vehicles skid to a stop. The first Autobot that transformed was a scout with red and white armor. He was the scout of my unit, Borderline. Following nanoseconds after him were out medic and tactician, Patchup and Surveyor. Both of them were Praxians, Surveyor having silver armor with purple and black highlights while Patchup sported a almost midnight black paintjob. Doorwings sprouted from their back, acting as extra sensors. The last of my unit to come was the second in command, Rift, his cobalt and red paintjob scratched an dented as he transformed, and the leader, Warhammer. HE transformed in front of us, his yellow dark blue silver armor dull against the smoke filled skies of Cybertron. The plates and gears shifted until it unfolded into a regal looking mech with a rather serious expression on his faceplates.

"Well done scrapping those Decepticons, team!" he said gruffly, just a hint of a smile through that grouchy expression of his betraying his proudness of for us. Warhammer may act like a big tough mech, but my unit and I all know he's just big fluff inside.

Rift gave a shout of excitement and clapped Surveyor and Borderline in the back, causing Patchup, as old and grumpy as he was, mutter about fixing reckless younglings again. I, meanwhile. gave a whistle and high-fived my comrades. Barely into the celebration, Warhammer ordered," No time to celebrate now, we still have to get to the Ark before it lea-" Suddenly, a plasma beam exploded besides him, barely missing our leader. Shocked and alert, my comrades and I looked towards the direction where the shot came from. Standing a few feet away from us, was Megatron himself, and what looked like the entire Decepticon army behind him.

"Uh oh," whispered Borderline, his optics wide.

"Uh oh is right," I replied. But just that alone was a major understatement.


End file.
